


We Can Be Anything

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, TMH - Australia Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It used to be Niall, he thinks as he lets the water sluice down his body, hopes it'll wash away some of his resentment. It used to be Niall who they all felt protective over. When did that change for him? When did it become Liam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Lirry in Australia fic would be super neat. Bonus points for including koalaing/Liam I can see your penis/bonds underwear tag on sunrise. Bonus bonus points it isn't established relationship. 
> 
> If I hit them all, what do I win??
> 
> Also, there's nothing quite so complicated as trying to write a canon compliant fic that covers several different real-life things. I think you should take that into consideration when reading this. ALSO I know at least one date doesn't quite match up but I DON'T CARE because I needed it to work this way so please, please don't point it out, just go with it, yeah? I know.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. Let me know and I'll fix 'em.
> 
> And come find me on [Tumblr!](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/)

Exhausted and out of sorts, Harry steps into his hotel room and closes the door with a sigh, dreaming of hot showers and a comfortable bed. His fingers bury themselves in his unruly hair before he heads for the bed where his suitcase lies and starts unpacking.

When he hears the knock on his door, he's tempted to ignore it. So tempted that he even stops breathing for a second, in case his visitor can hear him, but he quickly changes his mind and strides to the door, hoping it's one of the band or crew and not hotel management or someone with orders to drag him away for PR or some new engagement that no one's told him about yet.

He's met with four faces, each with a different expression. Zayn looks tired but surprisingly chirpy. Niall looks happy to see him, as always. Louis looks soft and cuddly yet worried. And Liam. Harry looks a bit closer and can see the tiredness etched into his face, which is new and worrying. The boys offer their greetings, clapping Harry on the shoulder or coming in for a hug before they bundle into his room. Liam's the last one in and Harry finds himself with an armful of boy. He pushes the door shut behind them and steps forward, forcing Liam back against the door and they stay locked together, Harry running his hand soothingly across Liam's back.

"You alright?" he asks, inanely because he can see the answer for himself. But it's Liam, so he just smiles and shrugs. "How's Andy?"

"Better," Liam answers, but the smile drops. The tiredness remains. His shoulders slump.

"Tell him," Louis calls from the bed, where he's leaning lazily against Zayn's legs and letting Niall trace his tattoos on his arm.

Harry watches them for a second, lost in how tangled up they all are and how he can't imagine untangling himself from them, not sure if it'll ever be possible.

"Tell me what?" Harry asks when he finally turns back to Liam.

"My granddad died," Liam says quickly, as if he can stop the pain if he says it fast enough.

Harry says nothing but he can feel the sadness swell inside of him. And the anger, but that's easier to push aside.

"Yesterday, while we were on the plane," Liam continues, his voice slowing just slightly. "Mum called when we landed. She doesn't want me to come home. None of them do."

Harry can hear it. He can hear it so loudly it deafens him. He drags Liam into another hug, lets himself wrap around Liam as tight as he can, as if he can protect Liam if he just shields him with his body. "They don't want you to be alone," Harry explains, quietening his voice so the others can't hear. "Don't want you to be on that long plane journey alone. They want you here where you're surrounded, yeah? We'll look after you."

Liam nods into Harry's shoulder and he hopes Liam really understands what he's saying.

"I'm sorry," Harry says in a whisper as his arms tighten for a second. Then he pulls away, grabbing Liam's hand firmly and walks him to the bed. "Look after him. I need a shower."

He watches the boys fold Liam easily into their tangle and he steps away, disappears into the bathroom and strips quickly, stepping into the mist and closing his eyes with a drained sigh.

His hands lie flat against the tiles as he ducks his head under the spray and he finally lets the anger loose, feels his muscles tighten and his lips form a taut, thin line.

It used to be Niall, he thinks as he lets the water sluice down his body, hopes it'll wash away some of his resentment. It used to be Niall who they all felt protective over. When did that change for him? When did it become Liam?

Harry steps out of the shower feeling a tiny bit better and throws on a pair of shorts before rubbing his hair to get most of the water out and flicking it back. He heads back into the bedroom and perches on a chair, watches Louis idly combing his hands through Liam's hair while he argues with Zayn over the t-shirt they both want to wear on stage tomorrow night. He sees Zayn's hand resting comfortably on Liam's arm and Niall's leg draped over Liam's ankle.

"So what else did I miss?" He asks, interrupting the brewing argument. "Except for Louis' football match. I saw the pictures, I don't need a reminder."

He grins as Louis glares at him and settles back into his chair as the boys catch him up on what he's missed.

By the time jetlag hits them all, Liam's managed to make his way over to Harry's chair and is sitting on the floor between Harry's legs and Harry's stroking his hair gently. Zayn disappeared first to call his mum and Perrie, while Louis is contemplating whether he can carry Niall back to their room, since he's sprawled out asleep on Harry's bed.

"He's not that heavy, Lou," Liam says, watching as Louis circles the bed, eying Niall up from different angles to try to figure out if he can get him up.

"Easy for you to say, Mr-I-Lift-Weights-Everyday-Because-I'm-A-Masochist," Louis grumbles as he squats down to examine Niall closely.

"You're more than welcome to join us in the gym you know," Liam says with a grin. They all know Louis would rather poke himself in the eye than sweat it out in the gym.

"Fuck off," Louis says but without any heat. "Okay, I'm going for it. Sure you don't want to help?"

His look is so hopeful that Harry moves his hand down to Liam's shoulders and presses down a little in warning.

Liam shakes his head and lets his hand trail over to Harry's ankle, clasping it gently. "No, I'm fine here thanks."

"Great mate you are," Louis grumbles as he slips his hands under Niall and tickles him. "Niall! Wake up!"

Liam and Harry break into laughter as Niall jerks awake, blinking at Louis.

"Well, there was no way I was going to lift him up," Louis says sardonically. He pulls Niall up onto his feet and slings his arm over Louis' shoulders so that he can walk them out. "Thanks for the help, lads, really appreciated it," he calls over his shoulder before slamming the door shut behind them.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Harry asks quietly as he squeezes Liam's shoulder. He feels Liam tense under his hand and he relaxes his grip, lets his thumb graze his shoulder in lazy circles.

He sees the quick jerk of Liam's head and Harry leans back, closes his eyes and lets his smile spread.

He makes no attempt to move, happy to just lie there with his hand on Liam's shoulder, feeling Liam solid and real in front of him. He doesn't realise he's fallen asleep until he feels himself being placed on the bed and Liam's leaning over him, asking him to lift up so he can slip his shorts off.

Harry arches his hips, closing his eyes again as he feels Liam's fingers drift across his hips, dancing down his thighs and over his calves, shivering as Liam's touches cease. He feels the soft, warm cover being tucked around him and he makes a noise, reaches out to grab Liam's arm.

"Stay, yeah?"

Liam's thumb strokes Harry's wrist and Harry lets go, snuggling back under the covers. He hears Liam moving around the room, listens until the light turns off and Liam slides under the covers.

Harry kicks his leg back until he can feel Liam's ankle and hooks his foot around it. He's asleep within seconds.

He's not the only one who keeps an eye on Liam that week. They're especially attentive on the day of the funeral, all reaching out to Liam during the pre-show huddle with silent touches and gentle squeezes.

Harry barely takes his eyes off Liam all night, knowing the exact second when the funeral starts by the way Liam shuts down right in the middle of the stage, his expression going blank and his body stiffening. Harry moves across stage, trying to look as casual as he can, until he sees Liam's eyes widen and he suddenly looks terrified, as if he can't remember where he is or what he's doing. Harry's next to him in a second, resting his hand on Liam's back, standing shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, keeping him upright and steady.

The touch seems to do the trick. Liam lifts his microphone and remembers his harmony just in time. Harry lets his hand drop to Liam's hip, finds a small gap between his jeans and top and lets his fingers dig in, stroking Liam's heated skin.

He's aware that Liam's meant to be heading to the left of the stage with Niall while he heads right with Zayn, but he catches Niall's eye and discreetly jerks his head towards Zayn. Niall nods and Harry's grateful that no matter what, they're always on the same page onstage. He heads left, pulling Liam with him, keeping his hand on Liam the entire time and by the time the song ends, Liam's back with them.

When they leave the stage for the last time, Harry reaches out for Liam's hand, feels his fingers slide over Harry's palm as they lock together. Harry doesn't let go as they trundle through the arena. They're still intertwined when they climb into the car together.

Harry ignores Louis' questioning look as they head back to the hotel, just flexes his fingers a little and lets his thumb rub against the back of Liam's hand. Liam's head drops onto his shoulder and Harry smiles to himself, gaze fixated out of the window as the street lights pass by.

Back at the hotel, they smile and wave at fans, but Harry's on a mission and gets Liam into the elevator without stopping. The rest of the boys crowd in and they head to their floor.

"You want to stay with me tonight, Liam?" Zayn asks, reaching out to place his hand on Liam's arm.

"I've got him tonight," Harry says quietly before Liam can lift his head from Harry's shoulder. He fights the urge to brush Zayn's hand off Liam, knows he's being ridiculous.

Zayn nods, but Harry sees him watching Liam carefully. Harry lifts his arm, places it around Liam and lets his hand wrap around Liam's arm, where Zayn's hand had been. He focuses his gaze on the elevator doors and leads Liam out as soon as they open.

"Night lads," Harry says, heading for his room. He's not in the mood to spend an hour or two in one of their rooms, and he doesn't think Liam is either.

When the door shuts behind him, Harry reaches out, grabs Liam gently by the waist and turns him around so they're eye to eye.

"Okay?" he asks. He's asking a thousand questions with one word. Are you okay Liam? Is it okay that I dragged you in here? Is it okay that I want you with me tonight? Is it okay that I brushed Zayn off? Is everything okay?

Liam smiles sadly and Harry just wants to fold him into his arms, to take away the pain. There's just so much that it scares Harry, but he wants to try.

"It's okay, Harry," he finally says, reaching out to grasp Harry's hands and pulling him towards the bed, falling backwards and forcing Harry to fall on top of him. "Just ... cuddle me, yeah?"

Harry shifts, shoving and pulling and getting out of breath until Liam's finally tucked up into Harry's side, curled into him with Harry's arms surrounding him. His hand slips under Liam's shirt to press against his skin, making Liam shudder slightly.

"Just sleep, yeah?" Harry murmurs, closing his eyes and relaxing into the soft bed. "Tomorrow will be better."

Liam doesn't answer; he's fast asleep.

They're inseparable for the next few days. It's not like Harry means to monopolise Liam, it's just that he doesn't really trust the other boys to take as good care of him. He'd trust any of the boys with his own life, no questions asked. But it's Liam and he's fragile.

So when Louis suggests going surfing, Harry looks up from his bowl of fruit over the breakfast table, he sees Liam looking at him hopefully and Louis looking at him with a mixed expression, something like annoyance, hope, fondness and confusion, and he knows they're almost asking permission.

"Sounds like fun," Harry says, watching as Liam's eyes light up. "I need to go training, so I'll see you both later?"

He sees Liam's smile drop momentarily but it's back in place by the time Louis spins round excitedly to discuss plans. He pushes his bowl away, suddenly not hungry at all and stands up, striding away before he can ask Liam to stay with him.

If he works out harder than normal, until he's unable to breathe and sweat is pouring off his body, it has nothing to do with missing Liam. If he runs further and faster, it's not because he's jealous or anything. If he closes his eyes while he lifts weights and thinks about Liam, water dripping from his body and shorts clinging to his hips and thighs and he lifts more than his typical weight, then it's just a natural reaction to them spending so much time together recently.

So when he crawls into bed for a nap, he's so shattered that he falls asleep straightaway, with only a fleeting thought about how empty his bed feels.

Harry's rudely awoken by someone banging on his door. His first instinct is to pull the covers over his head and ignore them. He's tempted, but when Zayn shouts through the door, all he can hear is Liam's name and the words 'something's happened' and he's stumbling off the bed, almost running to open the door.

"What?" he asks, rubbing his eyes blearily and trying to focus.

"Liam's a bit upset," Zayn says shortly. Harry can see he's worried, and nothing worries Harry faster than seeing Zayn ruffled. He reaches out to grab a pair of sweats and pulls them on, tugs a shirt over his head, picks up his key and steps outside.

"Where is he?" Harry asks, following Zayn down the hall.

"His room, but I'm not sure he's going to want to stay there," Zayn mutters. Harry's eyebrows raise but he refrains from asking anymore questions until he can see Liam, make sure he's okay.

Zayn leads him into Liam's room and Harry's anxiety is heightened by the sheer volume of people in the way. He can see Mark and Lou and all the 5SOS boys, he can see the band and practically everyone else on the payroll until finally he's through enough people that he can see Louis holding onto Liam while they talk to Paul. He can see the anguish in Liam's eyes and he can see how tightly he's gripping Louis' hand.

"Liam?" Harry interrupts quietly and Liam pauses, turns towards him and Harry can see the relief radiating from him in waves. "Liam, what's happened?"

"Harry," Liam says and he can hear the hitch in his voice. Unthinking, he reaches out and gathers Liam towards him, shielding him.

"Paul, perhaps we should give Liam a little privacy," Harry murmurs as Liam's grip tightens. He whispers soothing words to Liam, who seems more shaken than anything.

Paul clears the room in minutes, leaving Harry and the boys to wrap themselves around Liam.

"So I still don't know what happened," Harry says, his voice muffled by Niall's arm and Zayn's head.

They pull apart and settle themselves around the room, Niall takes the chair and leans forward to lean his elbows on his thighs. Zayn drags Louis onto the bed, settling him into a loose embrace that has Louis' head resting on Zayn's shoulder. Harry shifts back until he's resting against the wall, brings Liam back against him so that Liam's back is against Harry's chest and he rests his chin on Liam's shoulder, his arms loosely around his bare waist. Liam's hands rest on the waistband of his sweats and he's shifting nervously. Harry murmurs soothing, inaudible words to him until he stills.

Liam explains, in short, halting sentences, about coming back after surfing with Louis, about taking a shower and falling into bed. Waking up to see someone peering at him before their disappeared. About getting up to see who it was before calling Paul.

Liam's voice sounds so normal that if Harry's arms weren't wrapped around him and he couldn't feel the faint trembles in Liam's body, he'd think Liam was fine.

"Paul was saying that when he got them back off the fan who stole them, she was actually wearing them," Niall says and Harry can tell Niall isn't sure whether that's funny or disgusting or a bit of both.

"A fan got onto your balcony?" Harry asks, letting one of his hands drift down to rest over Liam's fidgeting ones. "She got that close?"

Harry clenches his hand around Liams' until he hisses slightly and Harry lets go immediately, glancing down with a frown.

"I should probably be flattered," Liam says eventually. Harry resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"We should all be terrified and security should be more alert, more like it," Louis mutters and Harry gives him a nod of agreement.

"You gonna move rooms?" Niall asks as he stands up and stretches. "Share with Harry, yeah?"

"If that's okay with Harry," Liam says quietly and Harry just squeezes his hand gently in acknowledgement. "Yeah. I'll move my stuff in a minute."

"Do you want a hand?" Zayn asks as he climbs off the bed, rolling his eyes as Louis holds out his hands and pouts up at him. Giving in with a reluctant grin, Zayn gently pulls him up and is rewarded by Louis jumping up onto his back and whooping loudly.

"Thanks, but I think I've got it," Liam says, his eyes brightening a little as he watches Zayn nod and start to carry Louis out, until Louis yells out 'Giddy up horsey Zayn!' and as usual, Zayn gives into Louis and starts to canter out like a horse.

As Louis looks back, a twinkle in his eye, he winks at Harry and Liam before they're out of sight and all they can hear is Louis shouting 'Woah horsey!' loudly.

Harry knows exactly what Louis was up to and he loves him dearly for it.

With no inclination to move, Harry just relaxes against the wall, feels Liam relax back against him.

"You okay?" Harry asks quietly. He can feel the tremors have stopped and Liam seems calmer. His head is tilted back against the wall, over Harry's shoulder and if he turns his head just a little, he could see Liam's neck stretched out temptingly next to him.

"Was a bit scared," Liam admits finally. "I didn't know who it was or how they got onto my balcony. It could have been anyone."

Harry hums, knows Liam's right to be scared. It could have been some nut with a knife or a gun, for all Liam knows. And yet he went out after them, because he's stupid and brave.

"You're alright," Harry soothes, finally shifting so that he can turn Liam around to face him, his hands resting on Liam's hips. He doesn't really want to ask, isn't sure he wants to know the answer, but he can't help himself. "Why didn't you come find me when you got back? You could have come and napped in my room."

Liam blinks slowly at him and Harry sees the indecision in his eyes.

"I knocked on your door but you either weren't in or not answering," Liam says and he reaches up to rest his hand on Harry's chest, a little too tentatively for Harry. Liam picks at imaginary fluff on Harry's shirt.

Harry reaches up to press Liam's hand against his chest, stilling his moments. "Come on, let's move your stuff."

It takes less than ten minutes to move Liam in, since they've all become skilled at living out of their suitcases.

Liam becomes Harry's shadow, barely moving from his side for the rest of the day. When it comes to turning in for the night, Liam slides into bed, pushing Harry to the side closest to the balcony. Harry feels Liam snuggle into his side. He doesn't say anything, but he curls himself around Liam, blocking his view of the windows. It takes over an hour, but Liam's breathing finally evens out and Harry relaxes, lets himself switch off and he drops off to sleep as well.

They're woken up the next morning by a hammering on their door. Harry opens his eyes slowly, his arm tingling as he realises Liam's slept on it all night. He runs his hand down Liam's side slowly until Liam stirs and shifts so that Harry can extract his arm. He swears loudly as he gets out of bed and yanks open the door, glaring at Niall who's grinning happily at him.

Harry feels himself being pushed aside as Niall bounds in, watches as he leaps onto the bed and starts shaking Liam.

"Leemo, Leemo! Wake up! You're never going to guess what's all over the internet," Niall crows.

Harry quickly leans over and grabs the phone Niall's waving around. He peers at the screen and has to stifle a grin.

"What is it, Harry?" Liam asks, his voice soft and husky with sleep. "Is it bad?"

Harry's first instinct is to gather Liam close as he hears the resignation in his voice. But with Niall watching him, he pushes the thought down and instead sits on the bed and leans over so Liam can see the screen.

"Oh god."

"Should have pulled your sweatpants up, Leemo," Niall laughs as Liam flushes bright pink. "What are your poor parents going to say?"

"Oh god!"

"Really helpful Niall," Harry says mildly as he reaches over to stroke Liam's hair. "Now you've embarrassed Liam and shamed his family, perhaps you could leave us alone?"

"Someone's grumpy this morning," Niall laughs but he does as he's told, closing the door loudly behind him.

"Why, Harry?" Liam groans into his pillow. "It's always me."

Harry bites his lip as he wracks his brain to think of something helpful to say. Finally, his lips curve. "At least you didn't throw up in front of a stadium full of professional footballers and screaming girls."

He hears a small laugh throw the pillow.

"And at least you've got like, this amazing body to show off," Harry continues, stroking his hand down Liam's back, feeling his muscles contract under his seeking fingers. "And this tan. You look really good in those pictures, Liam. Honestly."

"Except for the fact that you can almost see my penis," Liam moans, shifting his head so he can look mournfully at Harry.

Harry tries his best not to laugh. He honestly tries really hard, but a giggle escapes and it's followed by a full, heavy laugh that he can't control. He'd feel guilty, but Liam's lips have curved up and his eyes are bright with humour. He reaches down to tickle Liam's sides, laughing as Liam wriggles underneath him until he starts to defend himself, tickling Harry's tummy because he knows just where Harry's most sensitive. They roll around, laughing loudly as they struggle to take each other down.

Liam finally gets Harry pinned to the bed underneath him and grins cheerfully down at him.

"Cheat," Harry pouts, trying to blow his hair out of his eyes. God he needs a haircut.

"Sore loser," Liam retaliates, shifting so that he settles more comfortably between Harry's legs.

Harry likes the feel of Liam's weight on him. He likes being pressed down onto the bed.

"You're okay," Harry states rather than asks. Liam's nod has him smiling happily and he reaches up to knock Liam's hands, which were holding him up. As Liam lands and sprawls across Harry, he encircles Liam's waist with his arms and holds him close. "I've got you."

He hears Liam hum sweetly and closes his eyes on a smile.

Liam barely leaves their room for the next few days, only to hit the gym or go for a run or go to the arena where he puts on his professional persona and becomes Liam Payne of One Direction. But the rest of the time, he stays in. Harry tries to convince him to go out surfing or shopping or something, but Liam just smiles politely and says he's rather stay within the hotel.

Harry even tries leaving Liam alone in the hopes that he'll snap out of it but when he comes back after a round of golf with Niall, Liam's still sitting on the bed, watching trashy television shows and smiling to welcome Harry back.

"C'mon Liam, this isn't like you," Harry mutters as he throws himself down next to him. "You're going to let a teenage girl freak you out enough to keep you indoors for the rest of your life?"

Liam frowns down at him. "I just don't feel like going out."

Harry tugs him down until they're lying face to face. He shifts forward and tangles their legs together. He watches Liam curl his hand into Harry's shirt.

"Liam, it's okay that you were scared," Harry says quietly. He watches Liam's eyes widen but he stays silent, just watching Harry. "Any of us would have been scared. But you need to get over it, okay?"

He sees Liam sigh before he tucks his head into Harry's chest. He feels something swell inside of him and he gathers Liam close as if to protect him. He brushes his lips against Liam's forehead and feels Liam's body shudder in his arms.

"It's okay," he repeats but he's not sure whether he's talking to Liam or himself. "We've got to get ready for those interviews."

"'m comfortable," Liam mumbles against his chest.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry offers. When Liam's head pops up with a questioning look, Harry resists the urge to stroke the stubble across his jaw. "I'll talk to Paul, make sure you can sit in with me and Niall, yeah?"

Liam's tongue pokes out to wet his lips. He nods.

"But you have to put on your best Liam Payne of One Direction face and answer every question politely, no getting sulky when they ask about your boxers because you know they will," Harry says firmly. "And if you're really, really good, we'll do whatever you want after the show, yeah?"

"Anything I want?" Liam asks, looking up at Harry with innocent-looking eyes.

"Anything you want," Harry sighs, knowing he's in for some trouble but at least it might get Liam up and out of their room.

"Deal," Liam says decisively, holding out his hand and shaking Harry's firmly. "Anything I want."

"Anything," Harry says with a reluctant smile. He's so screwed.

It's touch and go, but they get through the interview. Harry can't help Liam while the cameras are rolling, but Liam manages to tell the story well enough. It's clear to both him and Niall though that Liam's still worked up about it. He's twitching and fidgeting so much that Harry just wants to lean over and clamp his hand on Liam's leg to keep him calm but he can't. His usual response when Liam's uncomfortable in an interview is to jump in with a misdirection but normally Liam isn't this worked up, so he lets him get through it and tries to steer the conversation away as soon as he can.

Afterwards, they have promo after promo to film, and Harry can feel Liam getting more antsy with each one they shoot. At one point, they have to stop and reshoot because Liam's hands are fiddling with the top of his sweats, something he swears is unconscious but it just puts Harry on edge. With the last promo they shoot, Harry drapes himself across Liam's back before he stands up and focuses on the camera. It's the smoothest shoot they have all afternoon.

The show that evening goes smoothly enough, but Harry's mostly distracted by what Liam's going to make him do after the show. At odd moments, he can see Liam watching him and Harry can't quite make out the look in Liam's eyes, but he's not sure whether to be excited or worried.

The end of the show can't come soon enough and Liam's right there as they head backstage, slipping his hand into Harry's and sticking close. It's a common enough sight now that no one really blinks or reacts, they simply make sure there are two seats together in the car for them and leave them alone.

Liam rests his chin on Harry's shoulder and glances down at where their hands are resting on Harry's thigh, still locked. He turns slightly so that his lips are almost touching Harry's ear and Harry shivers as he feels Liam's breath skating lightly across his skin.

"Anything I want, yeah?" Liam whispers and Harry leans into him slightly as his body goes lax and he tries to suppress any reaction to Liam.

"That was the deal," Harry murmurs back, almost under his breath. He's not sure why Liam's being so secretive about their deal, but he assumes it's because he wants it to just be between them, which Harry is more than fine with.

Harry almost jerks out of his seat when Liam's hand slips out of his and his fingers trail down between Harry's legs and start to trace one of the seams up his thigh.

"Liam," Harry chokes out, reaching down to flatten his hand against Liam's, preventing him from going any further up.

When he finally opens his eyes, he meets Liam's curious gaze. "Anything?" he echoes.

Harry can't speak, mesmerised by the look in Liam's eyes. He just nods slowly and making a decision, he lets his thumb brush over Liam's hand where it's pressing into the inside of his thigh. Then he lets go, leaving Liam's hand where it rests but keeping his gaze locked onto Liam.

Neither of them move for a minute, frozen in place and time.

Harry can hear Louis and Niall bickering over something in front of them and he knows Zayn will be shoved in the corner, eyes closed with his headphones on because that's what he always does on the way back after a show, his post-concert ritual.

Whatever this is that he and Liam are doing is definitely not any kind of ritual they've done before.

Harry clears his dry throat, eyes on Liam. "Anything," he mutters, the word sounding bigger and more complex than it should on his lips.

Liam's hand doesn't move, although Harry thinks his fingers dig in slightly harder but he's too worked up to really tell. Instead, Liam lifts his chin slightly off Harry's shoulder and moves in closer, drops his gaze and brushes his lips against Harry's neck, ghosting along the skin before he pulls away, his gaze back on Harry, questioning.

Harry's biting down hard on his bottom lip while he watches Liam intently. They stay locked in their tableau until they're pulling up at the hotel and being shuttled out and into the elevator. Liam fixes himself to Harry's side, his hand on Harry's back.

Harry's never been so aware of another person before. He can feel Liam breathing next to him, can see how fast he's blinking and how his lips are set in a straight line, which usually means Liam's concentrating hard on something.

His heart is racing and he's full of something, some kind of emotion or feeling, but he doesn't know what it is yet, can't describe it. When the elevator finally stops, Harry shoves his hand into Liam's and practically drags him out and down the hall, leaving the rest of the band staring after them but Harry doesn't care. He struggles with the door until he's finally in. He steps inside, flicking the light on and turning around, pushing the door shut behind Liam, who stands there, just watching him.

Harry thinks they could spend the whole night just watching each other, but one of them has to speak.

"Liam," he starts, but he pauses because honestly he doesn't really know what to say. He doesn't even know what to think.

"You said anything," Liam says and it's almost petulant, his tone. His eyebrows are knitted together and he's tense, but he doesn't move.

Harry takes a deep breath. He watches as Liam clenches and unclenches his jaw. He glances down to see Liam's hands fisted by his side. He sees the way Liam's gaze keeps dropping to Harry's mouth and back up to his eyes.

"I was really, really good," Liam mutters and it's almost like he's angry. "You said, Harry. You promised."

"I did," Harry says finally. "I promised."

"And I was really good?" Liam probes and he moves forward, forcing Harry to step back. He takes another step, and another until Harry feels his legs against the bed and he sits back, watches as Liam slots himself between Harry's legs.

"You were really good," Harry admits, licking his lips. He reaches up, almost tentatively, to rest his hands on Liam's hips. He watches as Liam's eyes close and he relaxes, Harry can feel the tension leaving Liam's body.

"What do you want to do, Liam?" Harry needs it spelled out to him. Needs to know he's not reading this wrong. Wants desperately to know what Liam's doing and why.

Liam opens his eyes and looks down at Harry, something wild in his eyes. Harry can feel Liam's hand pressing against his chest, pushing him back and he lets himself fall against the covers, watches as Liam lowers himself over Harry, settling between his legs like they've done before.

"This," he whispers before Liam's lips close over Harry's.

His lips are firm. Warm. Slow. Harry feels him press down and his body tingles, from his lips to his toes. He can feel every inch of Liam lying on top of him but it's not close enough. A whine breaks the silence, and Harry's surprised to find it's come from his own lips. Liam's mouth shifts so that it's angled at a slant across Harry's and he's coaxing Harry to open up. Willing to oblige, Harry lets Liam into his mouth, feels Liam build a rhythm as his hands lock with Harry's.

When Liam pulls back, Harry's so lost in the sensation of Liam that he inadvertently follows Liam's lips, opening his eyes with a frown as he meets only air.

Saying nothing, Liam climbs off Harry and strips off his top and shucks out of his jeans until he's only in his boxers. He leans down and undoes Harry's fly, tugging his tight jeans off and reaching for Harry's hands to pull him up so he can take off his shirt.

Just when Harry's about as confused as he can be, Liam pulls back the covers and slides in, pulling at Harry until they're spooning together. Harry can feel Liam's breath on his neck, can feel Liam's lips pressing so lightly against his shoulder, feels Liam's hand reaching out to grab Harry's and holding on tight when they link.

He drifts off to sleep, calmer than he's been in what seems like forever.

He wakes up to find himself kissing Liam. It's slow and soft and he's not sure who initiated it but he's not willing to break it. He snuffles a little and Liam's hands grip his hips tighter. Harry hums into Liam's mouth, pressing tiny kisses against his lips as he lifts his hands to rest on Liam's chest, smoothing over his taut skin.

"Morning," Harry mumbles when he eventually pulls back, keeping his eyes closed and wondering what it would be like to wake up like this every morning.

"Hey," Liam says and Harry can feel Liam's finger tracing a pattern on his chest. He thinks perhaps he's following the lines of his swallows.

"Sleep well?" Harry asks sleepily as he tugs the covers up, snuggling in closer to Liam's body heat.

"Yeah," Liam says and Harry can hear the surprise in his voice. "Thought I might go surfing today."

That has Harry opening his eyes. He blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the light. Liam's face is inches away from his, and he seems different somehow. "You're going out?"

"Yeah," Liam nods slowly. "That okay?"

Harry closes his eyes and buries his head into Liam's chest, shifting so he's curled into Liam's body. "Sounds great, Liam. Not yet though, it's too early."

"Best time to catch the waves, Harry," Liam says with a smile in his voice. He rubs Harry's back once. Twice. Then Harry finds himself alone in bed and he pouts, opening his eyes to see Liam tugging on his board shorts and presumably texting Louis.

"Hey," Liam says, coming to sit on the bed next to Harry and letting his hand rest on Harry's side. "It's your turn today."

"My turn?" Harry's brain is still foggy from sleep and he stares blankly at Liam, wondering how he can convince Liam to come back to bed and kiss him some more.

Liam leans down, brushes Harry's hair back from his face and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Anything."

Harry's hand is shooting up to grab the back of Liam's neck, pulling him down so he can crash their lips together. It's hard and fast and they're both breathless by the time Harry lets him go.

"Anything," Harry says and he makes it sound like a promise.

Harry spends the day by the pool, ignoring Lou's attempts to give him a haircut, just snuggling up next to Zayn, who looks a little lost himself, as they share a shaded sun lounger.

"Missing Louis?" Harry mumbles around midday when Zayn checks the time once again.

"Not as much as you're missing Liam," Zayn mutters, turning the page of his book.

Harry glances at Zayn through his sunglasses, but his comment seems innocent enough. "What's with you and Louis though? You're together all the time."

"Could ask you the same about Liam," Zayn returns, looking up from his book to consider Harry.

Harry sighs and lifts his sunglasses to rest on his head, helpfully holding his hair back from his face.

"He's had a shitty year, Zayn," Harry says finally. Zayn just nods, because it's hardly news. "He needs me."

"Why you?" Zayn asks reasonably as he looks out across the pool, watches guests jump in and splash each other. "Just curiosity, Harry. That's all."

Harry knows it is, knows Zayn is just looking out for them. But it doesn't make the question any easier to answer.

"I don't know how to explain it," Harry says and he curls his legs underneath him, slides his sunglasses back on. "But I think he needs me."

Zayn doesn't speak for a minute. When he does, he turns to look at Harry, fixes his gaze on him. "You're possessive of him."

It's impossible to argue, so Harry doesn't bother. He just lies back and closes his eyes. Waits for Liam to come back.

Liam finds Harry back in their room, watching some trashy television show. Harry looks up, knows his face is too eager, too happy, but he can't help it. Liam looks so good with his healthy tan, his developing body and that damn facial hair. His t-shirt is wet and clinging to his body, his shorts still wet and hanging dangerously low on his hips and it's completely unfair.

"What's unfair?" Liam asks and Harry realises that he's spoken aloud.

"The way you look right now," Harry says quietly. He sees Liam frown as he glances down at himself before looking back at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asks, adorably confused.

Harry reaches out his hand, smiles as Liam steps forward to take it. His hand is cold, Harry curls his own around Liam's to warm him. "It's really not important."

"We need to leave soon, yeah?" Liam asks, even though they both know Liam has the schedule memorised and Harry can barely remember which country they're in.

"I'm all packed and ready," Harry says as he shifts up to a kneeling position on the bed so he's almost eye-to-eye with Liam. "How was your surfing?"

Liam's eyes crinkle and Harry finds himself smiling in response as Liam explains all the new stuff he's learned today.

He can't resist reaching up to kiss Liam mid-sentence. It's just a brief touch of lips, but Liam just hums as Harry pulls back, smiles almost to himself, squeezes Harry's hand and disappears into the bathroom to shower.

The plane journey is short, but they spend it smiling and laughing quietly at each other as they press their legs together. Harry casually lets his hand rest on Liam's thigh, squeezing now and again to feel Liam's little shudders every time he lets his fingers drift a little too high.

It's stupid and it's dorky and it's confusing but Harry can't seem to stop himself.

Just as they land, Harry leans over to Liam, presses his fingers down hard against Liam's thigh and lets his lips kissper against Liam's ear. "Anything."

Liam nods quickly but keeps his gaze on the seat in front.

Harry keeps his hands on Liam through the airport and in the car. He suggests that they eat together downstairs in the hotel. He catches Liam's frown and he smiles innocently, enjoying himself. He's always enjoyed teasing Liam and now that he seems to be back to normal, Harry is feeling a bit playful.

Liam spends the first half hour casting him sad little looks that Harry ignores. They're sat next to each other but Harry keeps his hands on the table.

"There is absolutely no way that any of you are coming to my next match," Louis says emphatically. He's practically glaring at the entire table. "Not that any of you made it to the last one anyway."

"Probably a good thing, in hindsight," Zayn murmurs, smothering a smile as Louis' glare fixates on him.

"And where were you that you couldn't come see your buddy play for a good cause?" Louis asks, his voice rising.

Harry watches Louis with amusement, as usual.

Liam's thigh presses against his.

Harry turns slowly towards Liam, raising his eyebrows and deliberately drops his gaze to where their legs are touching. He can feel Liam's leg bouncing up and down like he's agitated.

Keeping one ear on the conversation, which has now switched to planning a night out in London when they get back home, Harry lets his hand drop onto Liam's thigh and he presses down. Liam stops bouncing and his expression improves.

Harry thinks that's a very interesting development.

He spends the entire meal alternately touching Liam or leaving him completely alone, fascinated by how Liam's mood shifts.

Harry slides his hand down Liam's thigh, watching as Liam's smile broadens. He turns to answer Niall's question, trails his hand back up and hears Liam clear his throat loudly. Harry turns innocently to ask if Liam's okay, letting his fingers go slack against Liam. He's about to remove his hand when Liam's clamps down on his, keeping him in place.

By the time they've sat through dessert - Niall wanted ice cream - and coffees - Zayn wanted an espresso because he's insane - Harry's touch isn't soothing Liam anymore. They're both antsy and Harry definitely regrets suggesting dinner when they could have been in their room hours ago, doing _anything_.

"Okay Liam, stop poking at me, I know you're tired," Harry turns and rolls his eyes at a surprised Liam, who hadn't been poking him at all. "Sorry guys, you know he likes to be in bed early."

Harry jumps to his feet and drags Liam onto his feet and out of the restaurant. He presses the call button for the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as Liam laughs softly next to him.

"You said anything," Harry reminds him through gritted teeth.

"I did," Liam agrees affably.

Harry glowers at him, the stupid smiling idiot, saved at last by the elevator doors opening. Harry shoves Liam forward, pressing the door shut button over and over again until they close behind them and they're finally alone.

Harry almost sobs as he falls back against the wall, grabbing Liam's shirt to tug him forward. Liam's lips crash down onto his and it's messy and beautiful. Liam's hands are bruising on his hips while Harry's pulling Liam's shirt up so he can find heated skin, touching everywhere and anywhere.

Harry pulls back as the bell pings, alerting them to their floor. They're both panting as they straighten their dishevelled clothing, grateful when there's no one in the hallway as they make their way to their room.

Inside, Liam closes the door behind them.

"That wasn't my anything," Harry says quietly, watching Liam closely.

"Alright," Liam says carefully. "We can do anything you want to. That's the rule, right?"

"Are you sure you're ready, Liam?" Harry asks and he sees Liam nod without hesitation. It makes him smile. "What if I want to paint all your nails bright orange?"

"I'd say it would be a waste of an opportunity, but okay." Liam's eyes are clear and shining bright.

Harry's eyes are fixated on Liam's chest.

"What do you want, Harry?" Liam asks. He steps forward and waits.

"I want you to come here," Harry says quietly, watches Liam take a few steps towards him until they're inches away from each other.

"Now what?" Liam says, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Now this," Harry says, reaching up to hold Liam's shoulders, turning them in a half circle and pushing him gently so Liam falls back against the bed.

Harry moves so he's standing between Liam's legs.

"This seems familiar," Liam says, raising his eyebrows as he looks up at Harry.

Harry lets his hand fall onto Liam's knee, lets it rest there before slipping down to find the seam of his jeans. "So does this," Harry replies as he lets his fingers trace the seam up Liam's thigh. He sees Liam's eyes widen, feels his leg tense under his hand and he watches Liam's hands fist into the covers. Liam's thigh is solid underneath him and he can feel the muscles under the material. As he reaches up higher, he lets his hand drift across Liam's thigh and up to his hip, before he pauses, notices the material stretching hard across his crotch.

"What do you want, Harry?" Liam asks again, his voice a little breathless as he stares up at Harry, unblinking.

He doesn't answer, just reaches up to whip his top over his head. Liam lets his eyes slide down, Harry shivers as Liam's gaze lingers on his abdomen.

"I want to touch," Harry whispers and he's scrutinising Liam's face carefully. When Liam strips off his own top and falls back against the bed, his eyes are soft as they rest on Harry, almost like an invitation.

Harry shifts so that he can climb onto Liam's hips, his knees straddling Liam. As he lowers himself down, he stops breathing as his hips settle down on Liam's. His gaze lifts and Liam just looks back at him, steady and soft. They're nearing the point of no return, if they haven't already passed it a few caresses and kisses ago. He can feel Liam's hard, can feel him pressing against Harry and knows he's turned on. He knows Liam can see and feel Harry as well, can feel the way they settle together and it's sending shivers through Harry's body. He resists the urge to move, to just roll his hips and grind down against Liam. He's too worked up for that.

Instead, he balances himself, grins down at Liam as his hands come up to rest on Harry's hips to keep him steady. Harry leans slightly forward and places his hands on Liam's chest. He laughs lightly as Liam pouts a little, murmuring the word 'cold' and frowning up at Harry.

"Sorry Liam," Harry says, shifting as Liam's hands creep up to press against his back. Harry arches forward, his hands pressing down harder against Liam's taut stomach muscles. He lets his thumbs travel in small circles, feeling Liam's muscles jerk beneath him.

"Harry," Liam murmurs, trailing off.

"Let's not talk just yet," Harry pleads, looking down imploringly. "Just let it be what it is, yeah?"

Liam nods once, a little jerkily, and it's enough for Harry. He lets himself fall forward until he can close the distance between them, presses his lips against Liam's. It's slow and sweet and Harry wants to just lose himself tonight in Liam. He wants to surround himself with Liam's arms, Liam's scent, Liam's touch.

Their lazy kisses are only interrupted by Harry stripping off his jeans and helping Liam out of his, sharing a long, sluggish kiss before they crawl into bed, lips meeting once more to idly caress. Harry lets his hands roam across Liam's body, learning the feel of his skin and the shape of his muscular frame, feels Liam doing the same to him.

When Harry falls asleep, he's wrapped up in Liam's arms, his head resting on Liam's shoulder, his curls scattered against the pillow. All he can breathe is Liam and all he can feel is Liam.

The boys notice, of course. They observe how calm Liam is when Harry's around, how often Liam reaches out to touch Harry and how he leans into Harry without really noticing he's doing it.

"What's going on, Harry?" Louis finally asks when they're at soundcheck and Liam is messing around with Niall across the stage. They both notice how often Liam glances in their direction without taking his focus off Niall, as if he's just checking that Harry's still there. Harry resists the urge to grin stupidly.

"Leave it alone," Zayn mutters. He's laying on the stage, eyes closed, looking serene. "It's between them, Lou."

Harry's not ready to discuss what's going on between him and Liam, not even with Liam, so he's definitely not interested in answering Louis' inquisitive questions.

"But Liam's not himself," Louis says adamantly. Harry looks up to see Louis watching Liam, a frown on his face. "It's like he can't be away from Harry at all."

Harry just shrugs.

"It's reciprocal, you know," Zayn says idly.

The two boys turn to stare at him. Zayn opens one eye and looks straight at Harry. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Harry holds his gaze for a long moment, before looking away. He deliberately doesn't look in Liam's direction.

He tries to keep his distance a little, at least when they're around the boys. The show seems to run on forever and Harry can see Liam approaching him more than once, but each time he pretends not to see him and turns away, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest.

The only times he relents are when they're on opposite sides of the stage and he catches Liam's eye. Those are the times he smiles wide, sends Liam a wink and mouths the word 'anything' at him. He knows Liam can read his lips, can see the way Liam shifts his weight each time, as if he's worked up and trying to relieve some tension.

They've spent the past few nights playing their game, taking turns and letting whatever it is between them develop slowly. Although they've slept together every night, waking up in each other's arms, all they've done so far is kiss. They've kissed slow and they've kissed fast, they've kissed almost every inch of each other's bodies and they've kissed each other awake and to sleep.

But it's like there's an invisible line between kissing and whatever comes after kissing that they haven't chosen to cross yet.

Harry knows it's his turn tonight. His turn to do anything he likes. While Niall runs through his closing speech, Harry lets his mind wander, imagining all the things he could do with Liam, wondering how far Liam will let him go. The thought is intoxicating.

He's so drunk on his own thoughts that Louis actually asks him flat out if he's been drinking on the way back to the hotel.

"Just happy, Lou," he replies, reaching out to pinch Louis' hip gently.

"You make me sick," Louis responds but his tone is fond and he flicks one of Harry's nipples, so Harry knows there's no real heat behind the words.

He's determined not to drag Liam upstairs to their room, even though that's all he can think about, but Liam has other plans. Liam yawns loudly as they reach the elevators and mentions having an early night. Harry sees Zayn hide his smile and Louis roll his eyes, but he trails after Liam as if he's reluctant to follow.

When the door shuts behind them, Harry laughs as he leans back against the door. "You're the worst liar, Liam Payne."

He shrugs, grinning unrepentantly. "Would you rather be playing video games or in here, with me?"

Harry pretends to consider, laughing as Liam fakes a look of outrage and heads towards him, grabbing Harry by the waist and half-lifting him as he tries to tickle him.

"It's my turn tonight," Harry manages to gasp through his giggles.

"Yeah," Liam says slowly as he lets Harry find his feet. "What do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Harry bites his lip and winces. "You're going to laugh."

"Probably," Liam teases. "Come on, Harry. Anything."

"Pick me up."

Liam's eyebrows shoot up. "Pick you up?"

Harry nods, pulling a face. "Pick me up."

"We can do anything you want, and you want to be picked up?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Hey, it's my turn. I want to be picked up in your stupid arms."

"Like, picked up how?" Liam frowns. Harry adores Liam's look of concentration.

"Like this," Harry mutters and puts his hands on Liam's shoulders and leaps up at him, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and clinging until he feels Liam's arms slip around him, taking his weight. He relaxes into Liam and sighs happily before he drops his head onto Liam's shoulder.

"You wanted a cuddle," Liam says, a little disbelievingly. "We cuddle all the time."

"Not like this," Harry mutters into his neck.

Liam mumbles something.

"Hmm?" Harry nips at Liam's neck, his teeth raking across his skin gently. "Did you say something?"

"I said you're bigger than you used to be," Liam sighs.

Harry lets his hands trail into Liam's hair and tilts his head away from Harry so he can lean down and press kisses against Liam's hot skin. "Take me to bed, Liam."

Liam jerks his head back, opening his cloudy eyes to stare at Harry, who just returns his gaze steadily.

"W-what?" Liam stumbles over the word and Harry thinks he couldn't look any more adorable than he does right now, flushed and excited, yet wary and perhaps a little worried.

"I want you to take me to bed," Harry repeats in a low voice.

He waits patiently, watches Liam stare up at him and tries to read his expression, until Liam spins them around and walks slowly to the bed before pausing, looking unsure.

Again Harry waits.

Liam reaches up to press a firm, reassurance-seeking kiss against Harry's mouth before he tumbles them down onto the bed. Harry quickly rolls them so that he's on top and he finally gives in to himself and grinds his hips down against Liam's. He sucks in a breath as he feels Liam's dick surge up against his.

"Harry," Liam whispers. "Please."

Harry rolls his hips again, keeping his eyes fixed on Liam, watching as his eyes roll back and he gasps underneath him.

Harry grabs Liam's hands and places them on his own hips, covering them with his hands and interlinking their fingers as he slowly moves up and down, seeking friction between them and letting out his own gasp as he finds a rhythm and a pace that has the pressure building up inside of him. He trembles as he watches Liam writhing beneath him, feels Liam's fingers dig into his hips and Harry hopes he's leaving marks there, branding him. The thought has him moving a bit fast, a delicious friction rising between them.

"Please," Liam moans, and Harry falls forward to sprawl against Liam's body, digging his knees into the bed as he rubs against Liam, fighting to get closer and grinding down hard.

"I'm close," Harry pants into Liam's ear as his head falls into his shoulder. "Fuck."

He feels Liam's hands clench around his hips just as Liam stiffens and he stops breathing for a second. Harry keeps moving, grinding through Liam's orgasm and it only takes a few more strokes before Harry freezes, whispering Liam's name before he collapses onto him, a complete dead weight.

Liam's arms wrap around him and Harry nuzzles into Liam's neck. He whines when Liam rolls them gently, meets his gaze when Liam looks down at him. Closes his eyes as Liam strokes a finger down his cheek, shivers when Liam presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

When they curl up to fall asleep, Harry sprawls out over Liam, wondering how exactly they got here.

When they sit down for their next round of interviews in the morning, Harry tries to protest as Louis and Zayn are paired up and Niall and Liam are led out for their joint interview, leaving Harry alone. His hayfever is acting up, he can't stop sneezing and he just wants to snuggle up to Liam. Or at least have him within touching distance. He pushes aside his grumpy mood and tries to answer the questions he's asked, although he finds some of them kind of rude. Eventually his sneezing cuts the interview short and he's ushered into the next room, beyond thankful to find Niall and Liam sitting down, chatting idly. Liam's eyes light up as he spots him and he moves across, letting Harry take the middle seat.

Harry sits, letting his hand brush along Liam's thigh as if to give them both reassurance, before keeping his hands to himself.

The interview starts well enough, with golf balls for him and Niall, while Liam gets new boxers. Harry watches Liam's easygoing acceptance of the presence, leaning in under the pretence of checking them out when really he just wants to lean his shoulder against Liam, let him know he's there. When he sees the chiselled torso on the label, he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"That's you, Liam," he says before he can stop himself. Because really, the defined physique does look like Liam's, and Harry should know because he's something of a Liam expert now. He's stared at that chest a lot recently. He's slept on that chest a lot, including last night.

"It is," Liam says, happy to go along with Harry.

"You've actually got a picture of Liam on the label," Harry continues and listens to Liam flirt a little with the interviewer before she gets flustered and points out that she's far too old for him.

Harry just smiles to himself, because age isn't the only issue, but that's his and Liam's secret.

He's not smiling five minutes later when the interviewer brings out a tabloid spread that claims he and Louis are dating, with photos and quotes.

Harry blinks as he moves closer, half-wondering if someone's caught him and Liam in a compromising position and mistaken him for Louis.

"Um, that is Photoshop," Harry drawls while Liam declares it to be weird. And it is weird, seeing himself kissing Louis while the boy he's really been kissing is sitting right next to him, their arms brushing against each other.

While they deny the story, Harry can feel Liam getting tense. He's tense himself and even Niall can feel it.

"So there's nothing going on?" the interview asks again, and Harry manages to quell the desire to scream his denial at her.

"Just me and Niall," Liam says calmly and Harry thinks he's never wanted to kiss him more.

His frustration grows when the interview actually asks him if he likes girls. Fighting back his annoyance again, he's about to answer when Liam jumps in again. "Hang on, you said you were too old for me and now you're hitting on Harry."

She denies it with a brittle laugh but Harry's watching Liam turn his back on her with a fond smile on his face. He can't resist touching him, asking if he's alright with a fond tone in his voice that he can't quite control.

When Harry tries to answer the question, he explains that age doesn't matter to him, and he really hopes Liam's paying attention. "It depends who I get on with, if they're a little bit older than me."

He sees Liam's grin that he tries to hide behind his smile and he knows Liam's got the message.

Harry waits until they're back in their hotel room before he jumps at Liam, who instinctively catches him but overbalances so that they fall back against the bed.

"Heyyyy," Harry says with a grin as he leans over Liam.

"Hey," Liam returns, smoothing his hand up and down Harry's back. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Harry says happily as he leans down to nuzzle his nose with Liam's. "You were good today."

"I was?" Liam asks in surprise. Harry watches his nose crinkle as he clearly tries to think about when he was being good.

"During the interview," Harry prompts him. "When she was asking about Louis and if I liked older girls."

Liam leans back against the bed and rolls his eyes. "What a load of rubbish questions," Liam mutters. "Surprised they let her ask them."

"Well, thanks for the save," Harry says fondly, laying down so he's flush against Liam.

"You've done it for me," Liam murmurs. "Empire State Building."

Harry just hums and doesn't answer, because that's what they do for each other. He's become an expert at dodging questions he doesn't like, and he's inordinately pleased to know it's rubbing off on Liam now, especially given Liam's difficulty in the past year with journalists and paps. Maybe he really is good for Liam.

"Your turn tonight," Harry whispers.

Liam's grin turns wicked. "And I've been very good today."

"Yeah," Harry murmurs as he closes his eyes and smiles into Liam's chest. "You have."

 

This time Louis corners Liam at soundcheck while Harry is trying to get Zayn to help him tickle Niall.

"Mate, you alright?" he asks and it's an innocent enough question.

Liam slings his arm around Louis and leans in for a cuddle, pleased when Louis' arm lifts to wrap around Liam's waist. It feels comfortable.

"Yeah," he answers and his gaze drifts over to Harry before he looks back at Louis and grins happily. "Yeah, I'm good mate."

"You look, I dunno, but you look happier than you've been in ages," Louis explains, and his gaze is sharper than usual.

"Feel happy, Louis," Liam says, his eyes twinkling a little. "You know I love Australia. It's all that surfing, mate."

"I don't think it's the surfing, Payno," Louis says quietly.

Liam pretends not to hear his insinuation. "You missing El?"

"One more week," Louis grumbles and he's distracted for a moment until he focuses back on Liam. "You and Harry, you uh, what's going on with you two?"

Liam frowns, pretends he doesn't understand the question. "We're just leaning on each other, Lou. You know what it's like."

Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I do. Which is why I'm worried."

"There's no need to worry," Liam assures him, reaches across to pat his cheek gently. "We're good, me and Harry. Closer than ever."

"Are you fucking?" Louis blurts out and his eyes widen as he realises what he's asked.

Liam blinks slowly before he turns to face Louis. "No. But I'd be okay with it if we did. Does that answer your question?"

Louis just nods before he looks across at Harry, watching them carefully. "Be careful, Leemo. Both of you."

Liam reaches out to rub Louis' arm. It's his way of saying thanks for looking out for them and it's okay. Louis grabs his hand and squeezes it tight before letting go. It's his way of saying sorry and I love you.

"Looks a bit serious," Zayn says, elbowing Harry as they watch Louis and Liam.

"Yeah," Harry murmurs, not taking his eyes of them for a second.

"It's alright, you know," Zayn leans in close so he's not overheard. "Whatever's going on. It's okay."

Harry finally drags his gaze away from Louis and Liam to face Zayn. He takes a deep breath. "Maybe you should wait until you know everything before you say that, Zee."

He shrugs. "Don't need to know the facts. I know what I see. And Liam's happy. You're happy. It's a bit weird, but it's good, you know?"

"That, mate, pretty much sums up the whole fucked up situation," Harry mutters as he turns back to watch Louis and Liam playfighting. He sighs in relief, knowing that Louis' got whatever answer he needed from Liam.

"Night out tonight lads!" Louis yells across the stage as he's being pinned to the floor by Liam. "No excuses!"

Harry meets Liam's gaze and he figures he's probably mirroring Liam's disappointed look.

Liam's spent most of the night with Louis, either on stage or in the club, and Harry's trying really hard not to be annoyed or upset. Or worse, jealous.

He's never really been a jealous person, but something about Liam brings it out in him. He's spent most of the night trying to distract himself with Zayn and Niall, but it's past midnight now and he's barely spoken to or seen Liam since they arrived.

"Cheer up!" Niall yells, shoving a pint into his hands. Harry takes it and tries to smile but it's more of an effort than he'd like it to be. "This thing between you and Liam, is it serious?"

Harry's tempted to deny all knowledge of what Niall's talking about but one glance up at his earnest, fond face and Harry caves immediately. His shoulders slump a little as he shrugs. "I don't know what it is, Nialler."

"Don't you think you should figure it out?" Niall asks simply and Harry barks out a laugh at the purity of Niall's thoughts. Doing the simple thing and asking the right question at the right time has never been his forte, and it's never been Liam's either. Together, they should be a complete mess.

"Yeah," Harry says, reaching out to clasp Niall's shoulder in gratitude before slipping away into the crowd. He spots Liam dancing with Louis and Zayn, seemingly lost in the music as they're surrounded by fans and clubbers.

When Liam looks up, zeroes straight on him, Harry realises that he's not the only one keeping watch, not the only one who knows where the other is at all times. Harry tilts his head slightly and sees Liam's brief nod before he's whispering something to Zayn and slipping away, towards Harry.

Cursing himself before he even does it, Harry takes hold of Liam's hand as soon as he's within touching distance and brings him in as close as he dares, since they're in public.

"Hey," Liam leans in close to speak in Harry's ear. It feels intimate, even though they're surrounded and the music is loud. It always feels intimate when Liam's near. "What's up?"

Harry shifts so he can place his hand casually on Liam's back, his other hand on Liam's shoulder as if for balance. He leans in close. "Missed you."

He can't see but he can feel Liam stiffen underneath his hands. It's stupid, but Harry enjoys the reaction. It soothes his stupid jealousy.

"Yeah," Liam breathes into his ear. His hand lifts to rest on Harry's hip, as usual. Harry's started to think of it as Liam's property, his hand rests there so often. "Wish we were back at the hotel."

Harry presses closer, lets his thigh slide slowly against Liam. The friction is painfully light.

"It's your turn, don't forget," Harry reminds him. "And you've been really good today, Liam."

"How good?" Liam asks and Harry can hear the slightly petulant tone to his voice that makes him shiver in anticipation. He might not know what the fuck they're doing, but he can't stop. Refuses to. Not when it feels this good.

"Good enough to ask me to do anything you want," Harry says and he finally draws back so he can look Liam straight in the eye. He wraps his hand around Liam's wrist and feels his pulse racing. "Anything, Liam."

He feels Liam's pulse jerk then race faster. "I'll hold you to that promise," is all Liam says, but his hand constricts around Harry's hip.

"Maybe we could duck out early," Harry suggests. He presses his thigh harder against Liam.

Liam checks his watch, perhaps more eagerly than he should. "Another half hour. I'll let Paul know."

Harry grins happily at him.

"Oh and Harry," Liam ducks forward so that he can whisper in Harry's ear. "I'd have another drink if I were you. You might need it."

If Liam's hands weren't holding him up, Harry wonders idly if he'd just fall to the floor because his body goes lax and he can't seem to stand up, like his legs have just gone numb. "Fuck. Liam, let's go now."

"One more drink Harry," Liam says firmly. "Come on, I'll buy."

Harry ends up having two more drinks and Liam has to almost force him in the car to get back to the hotel.

"But Leeeeeyuuuuuum," Harry protests as he reaches out to grab Liam's hands. "I wanna dance!"

"Harry, we can't dance in public," Liam says for the ninth time in as many minutes.

"Why not?" Harry pouts, and looks across at Liam with his best forlorn expression.

"You know why," Liam says quietly, lowering his voice so the driver won't hear. "Now, behave. We'll be back at the hotel in five minutes. Then we'll be alone, yeah?"

Harry perks up at the thought and settles for curling into Liam's side while Liam holds his wrists in a loose grip. Just in case.

Liam's still holding his wrist loosely when they walk as casually as they can manage into their hotel room. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Harry launches himself at Liam, pushing him against the wall and latching onto his mouth. He groans as Liam's hands work their way under his top, flattening them against his skin. He thrusts into Liam's mouth again and again until Liam pulls back, breathless, lips shiny and bruised.

"Bed," he manages to say and pulls Harry over to the bed. "Undress."

Harry strips in record time, hooks his thumbs in his boxers but doesn't pull them down. Liam's only taken his top off before he pushes Harry down onto the bed and rolls on top of him.

"Are you drunk?" Liam asks quietly as he presses sloppy kisses against Harry's chest, lingering over his butterfly.

"A happy buzz," Harry assures him, letting his hands slide across Liam's back, feeling his muscles ripple as Liam moves above him.

"Good," Liam murmurs as he reaches up to grab Harry's neck and pulls him into a hard kiss. "I don't want you to forget this."

Harry can't speak, his mind racing as he tries to figure out what Liam means, when he realises that Liam's hand is drifting down over his stomach. He wraps his arms around Liam's neck and concentrates on kissing him back when Liam's hand pauses over the waistband of his shorts.

Harry wriggles a little, trying to tell Liam that it's okay. He seems to get the message because his hand dips lower, resting over Harry's hardening dick.

Harry gasps into Liam's mouth, feels himself stiffen. Liam's hand freezes but Harry arches his hips and pushes into Liam's hand while Harry moans into his mouth.

"Liam," Harry pleads, rocking his hips up again.

Liam buries his head into Harry's neck as he slips his hand into Harry's shorts and his hand finally grasps Harry's cock. Harry hisses at the contact, his thighs parting in invitation. He reaches down to slip his boxers off before Liam adjusts his grip so he has Harry firm and steady and starts to move up and down in a slow rhythm.

Harry's head falls back against the pillow as he groans. He should have known Liam would be a tease.

No matter how Harry urges him with silent gestures like arching his hips or pinching his side, Liam refuses to speed up his strokes. He nuzzles into Harry's neck and Harry can feel him grin every time a whine escapes Harry's lips. It's torturously good and Harry can feel himself starting to fall apart.

"Liam," Harry whispers into the silence. "Please Liam!"

He finally speeds up, taking longer strokes and twisting a little, making Harry gasp each time. Harry's hands rest on Liam's biceps, gripping tightly as Liam teases. He pauses for a second before he shifts so that he can kiss Harry, thrusting his tongue into Harry's eager mouth as his hand moves faster. He swallows all of Harry's moans, murmuring words of encouragement as he feels Harry's dick fatten in his hand and knows he's close.

Harry brokenly cries out Liam's name as he comes and Liam strokes him through his orgasm, only letting go when Harry collapses back against the bed.

Taking in wracking breaths, Harry turns to look at Liam, finding him staring up at him with anxious eyes.

He reaches up to touch Liam's face in wonder, tracing a path from his lips to his forehead and back down again. When he finally thinks he can speak again, he lifts himself up to kiss Liam long and deep, sighing contentedly as Liam's hand comes up to caress his cheek.

"Was that okay?" Liam asks as Harry pulls back to stare at him.

Blinking in disbelief, Harry can't speak for a minute. "Liam, you just gave me the best handjob I've ever had."

The change in his expression from anxious to deliriously happy has Harry giggling into Liam's shoulder.

"I need to clean up," Harry murmurs when he lifts his head. "Do you want me to return the favour?"

Liam flushes and shakes his head. "Another night."

"Who knew you were such a tease?" Harry mutters to himself as he stands up and heads into the bathroom, grimacing in the mirror at his stomach. He quickly cleans himself before heading back to bed. When he climbs under the covers, he realises Liam's still wearing his boxers.

"If you don't take those off, I'm going to take them off you," Harry says idly as he curls up to Liam. "I think it's a bit late to try to preserve your modesty, Liam."

Liam strips them off before he pulls Harry into him. "Probably a bit late for a lot of things, I reckon."

Harry leans up onto his elbow to look at Liam with a frown marring his brow. "Any regrets?"

Liam shakes his head before smiling shyly. "Not a single one. Except maybe those balcony pictures."

Harry falls onto his shoulder laughing.

The next evening, Harry returns the favour. He enjoys learning how to make Liam fall apart under his hands, finding out what Liam likes and what causes him to whimper or gasp. And he really, really loves seeing Liam spread out underneath him, his eyes a little wild and his body shaking as Harry sends him over the edge.

For a few nights it's enough, learning new things about each other through handjobs and drugging kisses that leave them satisfied and pliant in each other's arms. The rest of the lads leave them alone for the most part and Harry barely has a moment to worry about how quickly he's fallen for Liam and whether Liam feels the same or whether he's just curious. Mostly he tries not to think about it, especially when Liam spends most of his time watching Harry and a warm feeling spreads through him whenever he catches Liam's eyes on him.

They spend lazy days by the pool, playing tennis, surfing or shopping, usually apart. By lunchtime they're reunited and they spend the rest of the day together, either alone or with the boys or the band.

"You know you're dating Liam, right?" Zayn finally asks him at yet another soundcheck. When Harry doesn't answer, Zayn pokes his side until Harry turns to glare at him. "Have you talked yet?"

"Not yet," Harry admits. He's not really sure why they keep avoiding the subject. At first when it was new and they were confused and unsure, he understood. But they've spent almost a month sharing a bed, kissing and cuddling and the past few nights they've regularly gotten each other off and it's yet to get weird between them. But they don't talk about it.

"You've got to talk to him," Zayn says and it's as far as he'll go to interfere. Harry reaches out to grab his hand and doesn't let go for the entire session.

His conversation with Zayn repeats itself over and over in his mind throughout the show that night. Harry's half-thinking about how it's his turn tonight as he watches Niall bounce across the stage, doing his best impression of a kangaroo. He can see Liam frowning because he's worried about Niall's knees and Harry's face softens.

"Harry, it's up to you mate, what have you got for us?"

Harry realises belatedly that Liam's talking to him and he's just been daydreaming about climbing on Liam.

"Animal impression, you can do a bit of a sound, or an action," Liam's still talking.

Harry makes his decision without really thinking it through. While Liam's talking, he turns to Zayn. "Can you hold this please?"

Depositing his microphone with Zayn, Harry stalks over to Liam, who backs off a bit, "Here we go, drumroll please," possibly because he thinks Harry needs space. When Harry keeps coming, Liam pauses and stiffens. Harry simply jumps up at him, feeling Liam locking his legs in place to hold his weight.

They've done this before, koala impressions, but last time Harry hadn't known how easily Liam can hold him. He knows intimately just how strong Liam is, so he doesn't worry about jumping on him. Liam doesn't think twice about holding him either, just holds steady like always.

When Harry jumps down, he doesn't look at Liam. He hears Niall's "I don't want to see that ever again, please," and he knows Niall's teasing goes deeper than the koala impression.

He keeps his gaze on Zayn as he takes his microphone back, sees Zayn giving him a nod and a gently mocking smile before his face goes blank and he clears his mind, storing it away for later.

It's quiet on the way back to the hotel. Harry's leaning against the window, his eyes closed as he listens to Niall speaking softly to Zayn about his golfing plans in the morning. He's pretty sure Zayn is barely listening. Louis is half asleep up front while Liam is sitting next to him, humming under his breath.

They aren't touching.

It's driving Harry insane.

Something awkward fell between them onstage tonight after the koala incident, and Harry's not sure what exactly happened but he does know that Liam's holding himself in, tense and uptight, while Harry is pretending to be asleep, leaning away from Liam.

He knows it's all wrong.

When they fall out of the car at the hotel, he and Liam head up, like usual. But they don't hold hands or whisper to each other. There's no touching followed by knowing looks, because they can't wait to be alone in their suite. Instead there's a painful silence in the elevator and Harry knows the boys can feel it. They all give Harry their best 'fix it' looks when they spill out and head towards their own rooms.

Harry drags his feet, letting Liam go in the room first before he slowly follows, finding Liam sitting on the bed looking up at him with a crushed look.

Harry closes the door behind him and leans against it, holding Liam's gaze.

The silence hangs heavy between them and Harry shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his fingers tapping out an odd rhythm on the door behind him.

"It's your turn," Liam whispers eventually.

Harry bites his lip, sees Liam watching him before he shifts uncomfortably. Taking small steps forward, he places his hands on Liam's knees and parts them slowly, slipping into the space between. He cups Liam's face in his hands and unhurriedly leans down to capture Liam's lips in a kiss. It's a kiss of reassurance and Harry lets it go on and on until Liam's hands are pulling him closer and he's completely relaxed. Harry pulls back, gives him one last quick kiss before he reaches down to unzip Liam's jeans. He tugs them down past his hips and drags them off, letting them fall to the floor next to him. Harry pulls his own t-shirt off, letting it drop on Liam's jeans before tugging Liam's shirt off.

He bites his lip again before shimmying out of his own jeans and lets his hands rest on Liam's thighs.

"Anything," he murmurs before he drops to his knees. "Night off tomorrow. Don't have to sing."

He feels Liam tense up, hears the quick intake of breath.

Harry squeezes Liam's thigh but he can't look up because he's focused on Liam's hardening dick. He runs his hands up Liam's thighs and over his hips until they rest on his waistband. He waits for Liam to lift himself up so he can remove his shorts.

Then he licks his lips as he stares at Liam's cock. He knows his eyes are wide and there's probably a look of faint hunger on his face because he's been dying to do this all day. He lets his hand wrap around the base of Liam's dick, feels Liam whimper as he flicks out his tongue to lick the tip.

He's a little surprised to find that Liam tastes pretty good. He's not sure what he was expecting, but he shuffles closer and lets his tongue lick up Liam's entire length. He's vaguely aware that Liam's fallen back against the bed, but he's engrossed in what he's doing, wondering what to do next. Making a decision, he holds Liam's cock firmly while he leans over and feels Liam's head against his lips, opens wide and sinks down.

Liam's body tenses as Harry moves down as far as he can go, choking a little before lifting up, letting his lips press firmly against Liam's cock as he moves up and down. When Liam's hands bury themselves in Harry's head, he can't help a groan from escaping, feels Liam's hands clutch against his scalp and he moves a little fast. He wraps his tongue around Liam and starts to bob, lets Liam guide him to a rhythm he likes. Eager to please, Harry sucks and lathers Liam's cock, keeping his eyes closed and feeling himself get hard as he hears Liam's little whines and gasps and the way his voice breaks over Harry's name.

He reaches his hand down to squeeze Liam's balls gently and feels Liam's legs stiffen.

"Harry." Liam's voice cracks on his name and it spurs Harry on, moving faster and sucking harder as Liam falls apart on the bed.

"Shit, I'm gonna come Harry," Liam almost sobs with need as his fingers clench in Harry's hair.

Harry stops bobbing and just sucks, grabbing the base of Liam's cock once more and squeezing hard as Liam jerks up, his hips lifting. Liam calls out Harry's name brokenly as he comes and Harry almost chokes again but tries to swallow everything. It's bitter but it's not terrible, and he presses a gently kiss against Liam's softening cock as he pulls back, wiping at his mouth before reaching down to rub his own hard dick. His body is aching, desperate for relief. Desperate for Liam.

"Harry," Liam groans, reaching down for him and dragging him up to lie against him. Liam lifts his knee slightly and Harry can't stop himself from rubbing up against it, finding the friction he desperately needs. Liam gives him a sloppy kiss as Harry ruts against him harder and harder, reaching down to slip his hand into Harry's shorts and stroking him hard. Harry pants Liam's name as his arms give way and he falls against Liam, coming hard between them.

Liam strokes his back gently, letting his hand trail up into Harry's hair and his fingers tangle in Harry's damp curls.

Harry feels completely boneless. He feels Liam shift under him, feels himself being moved and lifted, but he's too exhausted to protest or help. Liam manages to pick him up and carries him into the bathroom. Eyes closed, he hears the shower start and Liam's moving them into the cubicle, letting Harry slide against him until he's standing in the circle of Liam's arms.

"Can you stand up?" Liam asks and Harry finally opens his eyes to nod. He watches as Liam cleans them both up, lets his hands roam over Liam's water-slicked body. Liam pushes Harry's hair back and presses kiss after kiss against Harry's mouth. Pliant, Harry lets Liam carry him back out of the shower and stands still while Liam wraps a towel around his own waist and dries Harry with another towel. Harry presses kisses on any area of skin he can find of Liam's, enjoying the sound of Liam's laughter as they fall into each other.

Liam half-carries, half-drags Harry back to bed and they fall asleep, limbs entangled.

They drag themselves out of bed in the morning, sharing slow kisses and light touches as they get ready. When they arrive for breakfast, Niall's already cleared a plate and is going up for seconds while Louis stumbles down after them. None of them expect Zayn for at least another two hours and since they've got the day off, no one wants to try and wake him up.

"Tea," Louis mumbles but Liam's already pouring him a cup, well used to Louis' morning rituals.

Harry comes back to the table with a bowl of fruit and cereal for Liam.

"Thanks Harry," Liam says, smiling softly as Harry takes a seat next to him. Harry grins back before he turns to Louis and they discuss plans for the day.

Niall returns with a plateful and they pass the meal amiably.

"Do you guys know you're holding hands?" Niall asks idly as he lifts a cup of coffee to his lips and takes a sip.

Startled, Liam and Harry look down and realise that they are indeed holding hands. In clear daylight. Where anyone can see them. They jerk apart, Liam flushing and Harry suddenly engrossed in his empty bowl.

"Sort it out lads, yeah?" Louis says with a sigh. "Lock yourselves in your room, try to resist any funny business, and talk about whatever the fuck you're doing together."

"Yeah," Niall echoes, reaching out to grab Liam's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "Just talk, yeah?"

Liam nods, unable to say no to Niall when he asks for anything.

"Well go on then," Louis says irritably, giving Harry a gentle shove. "Sort it out."

Harry gets to his feet, waits for Liam to stand up and they move in synchronised steps to the elevator. They don't break the silence until they're back in their room and Harry settles himself on their bed, sitting upright against the headboard. He shuffles over so Liam can sit next to him.

"Why is it I can suck your dick without a second thought but the idea of talking about us freaks me out?" Harry wonders, grinning as Liam splutters next to him. "See, now that's better. Mood's lightened."

Liam moves his hand so that it's covering Harry's and their fingers entwine.

"I guess we're dating," Liam says slowly, looking up to see Harry nod in agreement.

"Brilliant. Talk sorted. Don't fuck other people."

Liam laughs as he leans his head down onto Harry's shoulder. "Is it that easy?"

"Why not?" Harry asks, kicking Liam's ankle lightly. "Everything else has been."

Liam doesn't have a response to that because Harry's right. Everything's been too easy for them. It's always been too easy between them.

"We need to tell Paul," Liam says finally. His eyebrows arch as Harry laughs.

"Liam, Paul knows," Harry informs him lazily. "Nothing goes on in this band without his knowledge. And we haven't exactly been subtle."

"I guess," Liam says. He looks up at Harry and smiles shyly.

Harry groans before he pulls Liam in for a kiss. And another. And another.

When the boys pile into their room a few hours later, it's to find Liam and Harry snuggled up together, Liam sitting between Harry's legs, Harry's arms wrapped around Liam as his head lays on Harry's chest.

"Everything sorted?" Louis asks as he pushes Niall onto the bed and dives after him.

"Yeah," Harry says, nuzzling into Liam's neck. "All sorted."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see this ever again," Niall teases them as he settles himself across Louis' legs.

"Close your eyes then," Harry tells him as Liam grins.

"I'm pleased for you both," Zayn says quietly as he settles into the chair. "It's cool."

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cute," Louis says grudgingly. Harry can see straight through him though, can tell that he's pretty fucking happy about the situation.

"No more koalaing though, yeah?" Niall tries again. "Never know what it might lead to onstage."

"Can't promise anything," Liam murmurs, laughing when Niall groans into the covers.

Two nights later, they're onstage and Liam thinks they're doing pretty well at acting like normal.

Until he's reading signs before Rock Me.

"Liam? Liam?" Harry calls over to him through the microphone. He sees Liam grabbing his jeans, trying to pull them up. Harry resists the temptation to urge him to pull them in the other direction. Inappropriate.

"I can see your penis," Harry calls, watching as Liam flushes and laughs.

"Mate, it's nothing they haven't seen before," Liam points out, but his eyes are promising retribution. Harry knows he's still embarrassed over those pictures. But he just can't help himself.

"I can see your penis from here," he calls again, laughing as Liam tries to ignore him.

"Someone's going to steal your boxers if you're not careful," he yells again, determined to get Liam's attention.

"Mate I tell you what, my joggers being too low, that was a strange picture," Liam finally says before turning his back to Harry and facing the crowd.

After the show, Harry curls himself around Liam, giggling as Liam tries to pretend to be annoyed.

"Maybe you won't see my penis tonight," Liam huffs.

It sends Harry into near hysteria. He's trying to breathe but it's difficult when he's laughing so hard.

"Sorry, Liam," Harry eventually manages when they reach their room and he pulls Liam into a loose embrace. "Really. I want to see your penis tonight."

"You're weird, you know that right?" Liam says, his lips curving up into a reluctant smile.

"Because I want to see my boyfriend's penis?" Harry asks, screwing his face up to feign confusion. "I'd say it was a healthy desire, Liam."

"Is it normal to practically declare it to thousands of fans onstage though?" Liam asks fairly reasonably.

Harry grins wickedly. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Liam. And you want me. Weirdness and everything."

Liam presses a soft kiss against Harry's mouth, lets himself linger when Harry sighs into him, folding Harry in closer and smiling as Harry's hands rest on Liam's chest, something he's realising Harry does a lot nowadays.

"I think you mean anything," Liam murmurs, swallowing Harry's laughter in a kiss.


End file.
